The Li Fang
by Nightglider-star
Summary: A warm soft breeze kissed her skin lightly, she had her eyes closed, hand grasping the other upon her heart, she was in bliss...ss, Et and other couplings.
1. Chapter 1

The Li Fang  
  
NG: OHAYO GOZAIMASU MINNA! This is a story my friend Summer Lover and I have created! Hope you like it!   
  
SL: Yup! I can't wait to read what u guys think about it!! So please review!! Feel weird to ask that at the beginning...;; Sorry minna! I'll save it for the end of the chappie...;;  
  
NG: And the disclaimer!!! SL if you please;  
  
Disclaimer: u do not own CCS :D but I own Syaoran :P hear security's doggies loud growls...ok...WE do not own CCs ...Glares at the dogs  
  
SL: Hope you'll enjoy reading our fic that we started when I was trying to convince NG that I can't write ;;;;  
  
NG: I'll do the summary!! And who said you can't write!  
  
Summary: Something is up in Tomoeda! And it has something to do with Touya and Syaoran! Can Touya really posses more power then what he made it look like? Who is attacking the gang? What's the Li Fang, and what does it have to do with Syaoran? More over, why doesn't the Li Clan own it? Why is it with Eriol? Tomoyo seemed to know something, but Sakura isn't sure. After the hope card everything for Sakura was normal again, but seems like the storm is not over yet.  
  
CHAPTER: 1  
  
A warm soft breeze kissed her skin lightly, she had her eyes closed, hand grasping the other upon her heart, she was in bliss...cherry blossoms trailing down in a dance around her, circling her frame with the guidance of a pink aura, wind picked up speed, her hair rose...  
  
The sun set behind her, cards rose and began to circle her...darkness began to blanket the once bright sky, stars appeared...she opened her eyes...stars appeared...her eyes shone like one of breeze picked up, her aura rose up, became more wild and angry.  
  
The cards spun around her...faster and faster suddenly, she felt something in the back of her mind alerting her, her heartbeat became faster as she stopped running in the now dark garden, trying to calm herself and focus on the energy that she felt unfamiliar. Calling out to her wand she advanced in the night following her instincts and magical powers to guide her through.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a faint red glow far off. She walked closer and closer to the source of the energy, but the more closer she got the more she felt her energy draining away at alarming speed. She tried to stop and back away, but her legs seemed to disobey her. She started to feel somehow dizzy and tired, as if the source was slowly draining her soul... She felt her knees buckling underneath her, darkness began to surround her vision, she knew she couldn't fight it, something was wrong...she felt her legs finally gave out...she was falling...falling...  
  
RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!  
  
"SAKURA WAKE UP! YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Kero shouted.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open, her heart skipped its beat as her eyes caught the time on her alarm  
  
"HOOEEEE?!!!!"  
  
A loud thump was heard followed by a close "itaii!!" Toya looked up and sighed. It was this way every morning even after all these years; she was still not able to wake up in time. He watched, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes as Sakura crying out as she rushed down "I'm going to be late!!" loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.  
  
"Quiet down Kaiju, want to wake up the whole Japan?? Teased Toya amused at how fast Sakura could eat, "OW!"  
  
Sakura glared at her brother as she swallowed the last bite and jumped from the table again. "Jane Otto-can!" She cried, strapping on her roller blades and zooming out of the house.  
  
Sakura felt the wind blowing back her hair as she increased her speed. 'No time! No time! Three min left!' she chanted, her heart beating fast.  
  
"Hi Sakura-" greeted Yukito, going dotted eyed as Sakura whizzed by him with a quick hi.  
  
Sakura moved her legs faster, she couldn't be late, she'd be in BIG trouble if she was late now!!  
  
2 min  
  
She reached the gates.  
  
1 min  
  
She took off her shoes, grabbed her school ones and ran in, skidding from time to time to put on her school shoes.  
  
10 seconds  
  
She spotted the class door.  
  
9 She spotted the teacher turning round the corner.  
  
8  
  
What the-  
  
Sakura fell on the floor, bumping in to someone.  
  
7  
  
Ow...  
  
6  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura looked up and her eyes widened, her hearts skipped a few beats.  
  
"Syao-"  
  
5  
  
The teacher spotted the two, a smirk growing on his face; he sped up his speed to enter the class.  
  
Sakura spotted him too 'NO!'  
  
Jumping up she whizzed passed a surprised Syaoran, grabbing his hand and dashing to the class.  
  
4  
  
"HURRY!" She cried to a dumbfounded Syaoran  
  
3  
  
10 more steps!  
  
2  
  
No! He was entering!  
  
1  
  
Sakura felt a vain popping on her forehead with a sweat dropping Syaoran beside her. The teacher was happily showering down slips of detentions.  
  
"And this is for chatting with friends in the hall"  
  
"This is for being three seconds late"  
  
"This is for shouting in the hall way!"  
  
Sakura felt steam coming out of her ears. Oh HOW SHE HATED THE TEACHER!!!  
  
"And this is for running in the hallway"  
  
"And this is for not tying your laces"  
  
-After school-  
  
Sakura sighed as she pressed the duster to the black board. Another day, another increase in the number of detention...why couldn't Tareda sensei teach all her grades...?  
  
Suddenly a sound of wood scrapping over floor jerked her awake from her thoughts. Looking back she felt a blush creep to her cheeks as Syaoran pushed all the chairs under the tables, concentrating hard not to look, but a hint of blush appeared on his cheeks anyway.  
  
Sakura watched him for a while as he continued to push the chairs in. When he was done with the last one, he looked up. Their eyes locked, and the hint of blush grew to a more rosy shade.  
  
Sakura smiled. He smiled back. There was silence as both searched for words.  
  
Un-known to them, a dark lance reflected them, behind which a soft giggle could be heard. Tomoyo bit her lip, watching her kawaii Sakura-Chan. Oh how cute she looked when she smiled and blushed like that. Her smile flattened a little. If only she would smile at her like that too...  
  
"Ah...you haven't changed...?" asked Sakura then she blushed, " I mean...from the last time you were here...I mean..." She cleared her throat. "When did you arrive?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Yesterday."  
  
"Is Meilin with you?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "the elders wanted her to train more."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
The room was filled with silence again as a very starry eyed brunet continued to tape them.  
  
Sakura turned back to the board, she raised her hand to dust it again, a little disappointed that she didn't had anything to talk about with Syaoran, when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist and pull her close to him. "You haven't changed as well..." Syaoran whispered, his voice hoarse as he burried his face in her hair, smelling the familiar scent of cherry blossom, "My yingfa..."  
  
"KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SL: Review!! Even to say to write faster!!;; maybe not...lol, kidding hope you're all completely addicted to it :P, lol   
  
Nightglider: Well that's the end of this chappie!! Hope you like!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Summer lover: Humm I hope u guys will like it, worked hard on it! T-T NG: Hai! This chapter is written ONLY by SL-Chan this time!!! So be good! glares and review!!! Disclaimer: pff..Don't want to do it..T-T, I can't say it!! nighty help! NG: sweatdrop ok...  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to us, we are NOT its owners! We have merely stolen it from Clamp to torture Syaoran and Eriol!!! Mwahahahahhahaahhaaaaa!!!! Syaoran & Eriol: ;; summer lover: humm..on with the story i guess..:P  
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled in Unison a blushing Sakura and a desperate Syaoran as they turned themselves to where the familiar voice was coming from. There was really nothing to stop that girl filming.  
  
"Ohohohoohohooo!!I can already imagine how I'll make your wedding dress and all your date outfits!!"  
  
The comment had for effect to make them blush even more looking crimson red and sweatdrop as a blue haired man made his entry;  
  
"Hello everyone, and to my little descendant"  
  
The lovebirds and our favorite video taping girl became serious as the ever smirking man walked closer to them. Eriol's come back meant nothing good in perspective...  
  
"What's the look for? Aren't you happy to se me?" said Eriol already knowing full well why they all have suddenly calmed down.  
  
Syaoran muttered something while Tomoyo and Sakura were asking to the magician how was England...He became interested in the discussion when he heard him mention that he made a short trip in Hong Kong to make sure of something..  
  
"You went to Hong Kong?" Asked a dumbfounded Syaoran.  
  
"Yes, i had important matters that i need to tell you about, but not here.."  
  
For Syaoran it meant true red alert, already that Eriol's sudden come back was making him suspicious, his words were now proving him that something was wrong, and that it will surely have something to do with Sakura, according to his sleepless nights and weird dreams..  
  
"Ano, Eriol when do want to talk about it? Asked Sakura seeing amber worried eyes in her direction.  
  
"Today, it's getting late and I'm sure it has been already a long day for you.. so what about tomorrow since it's weekend?  
  
"It's alright for me, i had nothing really planned tomorrow...what about you Syaoran?" asked Sakura looking directly at him trying to comfort him a bit holding his hand firmly, she didn't like to see him so worried about her...  
  
"You can count on me for being there" said Syaoran determinedly looking back affectingly at his precious cherry blossom  
  
Sakura sighed as she recalled her day, thinking about how it started with her so evil teacher. True today has been long day...even longer with so much detention...  
  
She pressed her back on Syaoran's muscled chest. Syaoran responded almost automatically by putting his arms around her giving her a love embrace.  
  
But the day had somehow had became greater somewhere close to end of it.. She thought as she smiled happily feeling so good in the arms of the men she loved so deeply..  
  
Tomoyo had to resist the urge of yelling kawaii...but this time she had a special someone distracting her a little from her favorite couple...  
  
She looked at Eriol in the corner of her amethyst eyes; he seemed to be in deep thoughts, his eyes sparkled unusually as she could almost see a tiny smirk out there...as if he was up to something...  
  
'To be watching Sakura and Syaoran so intensely this way is sure not typical of him. He's up to something...maybe some matchmaking..?' though Tomoyo as she was becoming more and more suspicious as she kept on watching him..  
  
Eriol looked at the couple hoping that the events that would come soon wouldn't break it apart.  
  
Be strong my little descendant, because what you will have to overcome for your Ying Fa will be hard...please forgive me..'  
  
Summer lover: ok I know what ur all thinking..u want to kill us for the cliffy...Soowie...I didn't know not writing a cliffy was so hard...and me who were always saying that if ever wrote something I wouldn't put evil cliffy..sigh..Sorry guys :p, but I hope u'll review anyway :D Nighty: Yeah, and if you want to kill someone for the cliffy, kill SL! –runs- 


	3. chapter 3

**__**

**_...MEILIN..._**

**Nightglider:** Ello people! As SL-Chan's stupid dare...(glares at SL) this is the chappie solely done by me...in the biggest writer's block I had in ages... so if its short and sucked...(pushes sl in front) its her fault!!! I'M INNOCENT!!!

**SL:** (smiles innocently at nighty's glare) the people who plays truth or dare are never innocent..NEVER!!muahahaha!!Plus i gave ya a week..me is a sweet dare giver..;D, and plus me just read it and darn..i know what was missing in the last chapter..talent.. , ur just such a good writter..even on writter's block..ur impssible..

**Nighty:** .....(eyes sl) Flattery would take you nowhere, you still have to do the next chapter

**Disclaimer:** We do not own CCS. I (NG) own this chappie with the help of sl-chan, and sl-chan and I own this fic! Glares at story stealers And ERIOL IS MINE!

**Tomoyo:** (Bonks NG HARD)

**NG:** (goes teary eyed) fine...Eriol is owned by Tomoyo and Clamp...

**Tomoyo:**(is happy)

**(story)**

_Love is not what he or she did for you...___

_Its not what you did for him or her..._

_Love is what you both did for each other..._

_And that...you did it because you both cared..._

Silver rays of the moon washed over the cool wooden floor as echoes of battle cry and feet skidding and striking against the floor reverberated around the dojo, joined occasionally by panting and screams of pain. A pair of sharp ruby eyes glared at a wooden structure. Pearls of sweat trickles down her temple from her damp hair as she tried to catch her breath, without taking her eyes off the mannequin.

_Concentrate..._

A voice whispered in her head. She closed her eyes, imagining a certain emerald-eyed girl she last met when she was 12. Four years had slipped by in a blur, but her feelings and hatred for those emerald eyes that stole HER Syaoran never completely disappeared (N/A: Don't worry I'm not making Meilin a bad guy-err...person yet ;)). Her heart began to feel heavy at the thought of Syaoran...

**FLASHBACK**

"XIAOLANG!" Meilin chirped running to her cousin's room, "XIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOLLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG?" She called, opening the door. She stopped when she saw Syaoran lying on his bed, one hand under his head, the other holding a small brown frame. A sad smile gracing his lips, eyes half lidded, lost in his own world. Meilin felt something grab her heart. She stood for a second, staring at him. His chestnut locks framing his face, the small smile placed delicately like a piece of silk thread. Even if the greatest artist could paint what she was seeing, he wouldn't have been able to bring out the true perfection that was before her. The window near by let the rays of the sun descend upon the room, highlighting his hair as the untidy locks brought out his boyish features making him more breathtakingly handsome then he already was. As the light kissed gently on those chocolate orb, a faint shade of gold spread out across the brown sphere, highlighting the emotions of love and passion hidden in the depths.

A slight movement, Meilin's eyes caught a shade of green, and her heart sank. Feeling suddenly vulnerable and weak, she leaned against the frame of the door, looking lost and heartbroken. I _There was only one person who could bring out that expression in the cold-hearted leader of the Li clan..._ a small smile crawled up her lips as she gave one last glance at her cousin before her, feeling her eyes water, _I and that person... was not her..._

**END FLASHBACK**

She had learned to control her hatred. Letting it out only when she was training brought out her skills more sharply and professionally then any other member of the Li clan. The elders wanted her to 'polish' this skill in to perfection, invincible, to make up for the disgrace she was in danger of bringing to the Li clan for being the only member without any magical ability. And without the leader's heart...

Letting out a long, bloodcurdling cry, full of rage and remorse, she charged at the wooden dummy, destroying it in to bits smaller then grains of sand with her punch.

A pair of cold sapphire eyes trailed and observed the raven-haired teen. A sinister smile placed firmly on his lips as the raven-eyed girl let out another cry, destroying the last of the ten thousand dummies in 15 seconds.

(end story)

**Nightglider: **oO .. wow, that was shorter then I expected..See? I wrote that in three days!!! faints ... sits back up oh well! (is very proud of the fic, even though she doesn't know where its leading to)

**Meilin:** ...(bonks NG HARD)

**NG:** OUCH! ... (cries) No bonking me...

**SL:** (eyes Meilin) don't bonk the source of talent in here!! , (high five with nighty cuz she made a wonderfull job and sweatdrops as well cuz she doesn't know we're going with the story either..)

**Meilin: **I do NOT feel that way about Sakura!

**NG:** I know (smiles innocently)

**SL:** (nods)..but..er..me would like to say u'll change for the best..but me have no clue of how the story will turns out..:P

**Meilin: .......... **

**NG: (is still smiling innocently)**

**SL:** (sweatdrop) oh..and please review!! Ur review could help nighty's block..one thing is sure..i wonder if she'll ever play truth or dare with me again..muahahaha!!Me evil!

**NG:**...(eyes sl) ... no comment...

THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

SL: **hi all!, muahahaha..me just need a few more dare from nighty and u'll the chapters faster.., hope u'll like it..me worked even harder on this one..review!**

Nightglider: hehehe, SL-chan will one day become a great writer, better then she already is , This is her marvelous work people! R/R!

**__**

**_Forfeited Love..._**

The ruby eyed exhausted girl tried to relax a little while drinking water before going back. She knew that Syaoran was her cousin, even if her feelings were for him more than only a family one, she knew Sakura as well. And even if her heart was ripped apart by the thought of her desired warrior taking in his arms another woman, she would be strong and accept it

She wanted to accept it...for her Syaoran...she had to...she already lost him as a fiancé...she would do anything not to lose her special friendship and childhood bong she still cherished with him. andâ€seeing him so sad. She couldn't figure which was the worse...to see him so depressed all the time with another women 24/7 in his mindâ€or him non-stop smiling and day-dreaming about the same women...but for now. She knew one thing. He cared for her...and deeper than most of the people...and she cared for him...more than anything...and that, nothing would break it apart...

Even less the fact that he loves another. Because she still remember what he did for her after all these years, when everybody was treating her like a weak defenceless little girl...he offered her a hand and she fell for the over warming feeling that came only by this gesture. she was still young back then. But she remembers all the feelings boiling inside...

Trapped in her memory and deep thoughts she went on her training, still ambitious for more of a challenge. And lusting for the day that people would finally judge her ready and worthy of great respect, her eyes burning with that special strength she held inside, determined to achieve, her kicks and punches succeeded each other with rapidity and force.

The sapphire eyes still watching held a small glint of admiration as his smile revealed the same feeling than his eyesâ€this girl had always intrigued him, such a source of force and determination...

In Tomoeda

Syaoran was suddenly backed on earth hearing his cherry blossom's voice calling him

"Syaoran..?..Syaoran?! SYAORAN!!? Called the emerald eyed girl as she was trying to get attention from her love.

"Uh?" Answered Syaoran a bit lost in his thoughts.

"Ano...daijoubu..? You seemedâ€away..." Asked Sakura looking at him curiously.

"Hai, daijoubu, I was just...thinking..." Answered the future Li Clan leader with a smile.

"About..?" Replied naively Sakura toying with the end of his sleeve

"I was just wondering why Meilin refused to come to Japan with me..." said Syaoran slightly worried.

Sakura looked intensely in the deep amber eyes to see sadness held by them...

"Syaoran, you miss her...don't you..?" added Sakura with an understanding smile.

"It's just that...I don't like to leave her alone with all the elders on her back and all..." answered Syaoran pressing Sakura more to him, needing to feel her joyful pink aura and warmth.

Sakura smiled at him as all her body was resting on his, their aura mixing, both looking lovingly at each other. Sakura's heart was pounding more and faster as the lips of the man she dreamed about so often were coming to hersâ€ Both closed their eyes, when

"OI! Gaki! Get your hands off my sister right now! Or soon you won't have any to hold anything!" Yelled menacingly a dark haired man as he was making his way up to Syaoran.

"T-Toya!!" Stammered our favourite ghost fearer as she looked at her oni-chan angrily since he obviously destroyed their intense moment on purpose.

"Come Sakura, you're cooking dinner tonight, plus Yukito will come, as you asked. So you'll have to make extra portions for him...a LOT of extra portions..."

"Hai, hai oni-chan...I'm coming, but you know it's dangerous to come here... Nakuru's back, and she knows you're often walking me back home..." answered Sakura grinning as Toya went back downstairs hurriedly to wait for her at the gates of the school.

Syaoran smiled seeing his love grinning, enjoying her small victory over her brother.

"I have to goâ€but, would you like to come and eat dinner with us? I already have to cook extra portions...plus Kero-chan wanted to speak to Yue about...er...I can't remember..." said Sakura sweat dropping.

The warrior grinned affectingly, how could he resist such cute manners. All the things that made her more and more dear to him, in so many ways. He carefully put a lock of her hair behind her ear then lowered his hand to her chin to make her look up to see her capturing emerald orbs.

"I would love to come, my Ying Fa"

Sakura who was hypnotized by the intensity of the amber eyes was sure that the world was fading around her, she could feel a shiver go down her spine as his thumb caressed delicately her bottom lip, his hand still under her chin, and brought it closer to his..when...

"TOYA!!!!WHERE ARE YOU!?? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!" yelled a Nakuru in her hyper state making the couple jump in surprise and fear a bit the girl in the doorway.

"Awww sakura-chan!! You look even more kawaii than the last time I saw you!!! Have you seen Toya? I'm sure I saw him running down the stairs..." asked Nakuru perplex.

"Ano..." Her response was cut by a hyper girl dragging Sakura to show her where she last saw Toya as she pinched her cheeks often yelling kawaii's loud enough for the whole town to hear.

Syaoran was following his poor cherry blossom and the crazy mannered Nakuru through school until she finally spotted him in front of the gates

NG: I'll make SL-chan write her comments on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this kawaii chappie as much as I did! â€ Wait. Next is my turn?! TT 

SL:**lol, yup!Next time is ur turn nighty-chan!So..better to type fast!!Cee ya allz, and don't forget to review..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ng:** Heylo! - SL-Chan will fill you in on everything. ;)

**SL:** Ano…i hope you'll like this new chapter since it's a bit longuer than usual :P

**Disclaimer:** I own nobody..except Ng-chan :D snikers

* * *

**Story**

Nakuru ran towards Touya and jumped on him, her arms flinging around his neck before Touya could even react.

"TOUYA! You missed me neh!'' She cried, snuggling against his chest happily.

Touya became dotted-eyed as he swallowed his situation. Narrowing them into slits, he trailed them to the side locking them firmly with two slightly too innocent emerald ones.

"You told her where I was…didn't you..?" Touya growled.

Sakura looked down and toyed with her fingers nervously. "…Uno…she dragged me around school until she found you...I didn't even had time to say anything…'' she mumbled, sheepishly.

Biting her lip she sneaked a peak at Touya, who deciding to deal with his sister later, was extremely busy trying to get Nakuru off of him. Taking up the opportunity, Sakura took a deep breath. 'Its now or never'

"And ano…Syaoran-kun will stay for diner tonight.'' She said more confidently than she felt.

Touya froze, 'The gaki was WHAT!' his eyes twitched as he spotted him behind his sister. A stale bitter taste seeped across his taste buds as he observed how close he was standing, 'Too close'. Forgetting completely about a hyper Nakuru still clinging to his neck, he narrowed his eyes at Syaoran, sending him silent warning to stay away from his sister. But like always, Syaoran glared back, not moving a step, causing Touya to seethe more. As the two continued their match, trying to out done the other with the fiercest glare they could master, Sakura turned to Nakuru. "Would you like to have dinner with us as well, Nakuru-Chan?''

Touya stopped glaring as soon as he heard her words, and shot Sakura a disbelieving look. Nakuru suddenly left Touya and approached Sakura grinning mischievously.

"I think you'll have important enough matters to take care of for tonight, so maybe a next time!" she answered before pinching Touya's cheek cheerfully. She then turned to all and said her farewell before starting to run in the distance to a secluded area, smirking to herself.

Sakura looked at the direction where she ran to, sweat dropping. "That was…"

"…Weird." Syaoran finished, not trusting one bit the awkward reaction Nakuru just had.

"Well...that was close…" Touya said, sighing in relief. "Oi kaiju! The Gaki truly has a bad influence on you! You almost turned my dinner upside down in a mare minute!" He added looking at her, walking his way home.

Hearing Touya's comment, Sakura was fuming with anger, muttering incoherent words that made even Syaoran gawk. She strode quickly up to Touya and stomped on his foot hard. "Don't call me kaiju! And Syaoran is our guest, so be nice!" she said still fuming a bit, when she felt a hand on hers. She turned a bit to see Syaoran smiling at her that special smile that could melt her heart in a mere second, "Relax."

She smiled back forgetting all about her small fight with her brother and put her head on his shoulder. Seeing that, Touya's glare returned to Syaoran, but said nothing, and continued on his way

* * *

"Ohohohohohoho! I'll call this one, Sakura, saved from her brother's fight!" A dark figure squealed, hidden in a bush.

"Hmm…indeed very catchy…but you shouldn't say it that loud, dear…" Another figure whispered, more calm than the first.

"But Eriol-kun! They are so adorable and kawaii and-" Tomoyo stopped as a third voice interrupted her from behind.

" Master...I have found the part you were searching for...we only need one last thing to make it work..."

Tomoyo and Eriol turned around to see s figure with glinting blue eyes hidden, almost invisible, behind a branch.

Eriol nodded at the small figure resembling a stuffed animal, his face a void of emotion, "Have you been able to decode the last part to know what is that final thing..?"

Spinel shook his head, aggravated "There's a part missing that would reveal what is that last-" eyeing Tomoyo, he hesitated for a split second, "that last thing, master..."

"I was afraid that this would happen..." Eriol answered, his voice tight and strained as he looked away thoughtfully.

Tomoyo had observed the scene from this point and knew that all this meant nothing good for the group. She looked in the direction that Eriol did, to realize what he was observing. Sakura and Syaoran, both holding hands. She looked back at Eriol worriedly.

He smiled sadly in response.

"Thank you Spinel, could you please make a list of what you did translate on a parchment, I will need to send it to an old friend very soon..." He added after his silent exchange with Tomoyo.

"Yes master..." Spinel answered before flying away.

Tomoyo knew that even if she asked, Eriol wouldn't give her a direct response. He seemed to know a lot more than he was willing to reveal since he came back. And Tomoyo was finding it hard and harder to keep all the questions to herself.

Suddenly, as Tomoyo thought of something to say, Eriol stood up and offered her a hand. " If we don't hurry, we might miss some moments of my cute little descendant and his cherry blossom…What do you think..?" he asked her, eyes sparkling with malice.

She smiled and took his hand while standing up.

'At least Eriol would tell her sooner or later.'

* * *

**SL:** Ano...there it is…the first 2 pages…do u like it..? Should I stop making the English language suffer from my awful writing non-existing skills..? What is Eriol talking about..? Are Sakura and Syaoran once again in danger..? Will I ever stop with all my questions..? And most important...will I be able to do this deal..? That's what you will know...when I'll get some more inspiration...;; Tell me what u think about it:P

**NG:** And that was a chapter from SL-CHAN! 8-) Nice wasn't it? R&R!


End file.
